Camping Trip
by Sapphire Seibrem
Summary: Okies, this is a new concept... I hope... What happens when Athrun, (Zala, Chelsea, Athrun's his first name), Kira, Yzak, and Dearka go camping, RR!
1. Default Chapter

Ok you guys, this is my idea of a funny story, I'm easily amused, so bear with me!!! I got this idea when my 31 muses attacked me... mean as they are... Feh... but yeah, this is when I've gone for 2 or 3 weeks without eating lunch because I'm saving money for a Shounen Jump manga in a school book order... I felt absolutely anorexic... ick! ANYWHO... Yesh, as much as I hate it, there's gunna be quite a bit of Yzak/Dearka in this for my yaoi side which is growing by the day. So... RR PLEASE!!!

oh yeah:

DISCLAIMER: Toboe: SapphireSeibrem doesn't own Gundam Seed or anything else copy-righted that's mentioned in here, so, ya! yay!

p.s. they're on Earth, so, yeah... Give me a break, I've only seen the show about 4 times!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Camping Trip**

"Great... stuck with a bunch of morons for a whole week..." muttered a tired and angry Yzak as he looked around as Athrun, Kira, and Dearka joined him. "Shut up Jule, it won't kill you..." muttered Athrun as he picked up his stuff and shoved it into the van they were taking to the camp site along with everyone else's things and all the camping supplies.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Kira asked his friend as they all climbed into the van, which only had 3 seats since they had to take one out to fit the stuff they were taking. "Where the heck am I sitting?!?" Yzak asked impatiently, still very unamused at the fact that he was woken up at 4 in the morning. As Kira and Athrun grinned at each other, Dearka and Yzak's eyes widened, "No! NO! Anything but...!" Yzak protested as they pushed him onto Dearka's lap and Kira started the engine, taking off as fast as he could and laughing.

As they got onto the highway, Athrun looked at his friend, who was disappointed that he had to go slower now, "Any way, about what you asked earlier, you know why we're doing this, it's so we don't have to dress as girls for the next month and a half, you know what Cagalli and Mwu said!" he replied. "Oh yeah... That's right..." Kira muttered, looking at the sleeping boys in the rear-view mirror, mad that Yzak ruined the fun by jumping off Dearka's lap immediately when they got to the highway, sitting in among the camping equipment. As Dearka leaned against the window, he drooled, causing Athrun to have a 10-minute laughing fit as he muttered in his sleep about 'bunnies taking over the world'.

After about 5 hours of driving, Kira and Athrun switched places since Kira didn't like driving in the dark, even though he could pilot his mobile suit in pitch-black skies. "Where are we going again?" Asked the blue-haired teen as he looked at Kira, who had just started falling asleep. After a minute of glaring at his friend, Kira told him the directions, "go left when you hit the bent stop-light, keep driving for about 20 miles, then when you reach a really loopy road with a sign that says 'Welcome to Fortune Springs Campground', turn onto that road and go into the camp-ground and wake us up" Kira said as he dozed off again. "Ok, that should be easy enough!" said the young ZAFT pilot.

A few hours later, Athrun looked through the windshield of the van, "or not..." he said, nearly screaming as he heard a gun-shot out of no-where, waking the others up.

As Kira looked at the clock on the radio, he turned his glance to his friend, amazed at his stupidity. "I thought you were smart!" Kira yelled, "That should have only taken you about an hour! It's been 3!!!" Said the boy as he continued his lecture.

Then Dearka leaned forward, "both of you shut up, Zala, you get back here, I"m driving!" Dearka said, surprising them all. As Athrun jumped over the middle, he fell onto the floor, almost tripping over Yzak, who was climbing onto the seat so that he could rest his head on something other then metal tent stakes.

As Dearka got into the driver's seat, he looked at Kira and asked where they were going. "You need to get us to Fortune Springs Park, that's were we're camping" Kira replied, digging in the glove compartment for the candy bar he'd stashed in there the last time they had stopped.

While he drove along the blackened highway, Dearka looked at Yzak in the reaerview mirror and smiled slightly. Everyone _but_ the white-haired teen knew he'd liked his friend for a while. As Yzak listened to his CD player, he saw Dearka staring at him as opposed to the road."What!?" Yzak snapped while he chewed on a plastic spoon. "Nothing, I heard you singing Lacus's song..." Dearka said, laughing as his blushing friend denied it.

About 2 hours later, Dearka sucsessfully did what Athrun had failed to do and gotten them to the campgrounds and picked a great site to set up the tent. "I thought you had sucky navigation skills!" Yzak said, impressed by his friend as they all stared around at the campsite.

"It wasn't that hard, I'm used to complex directions and helping find the way out of somewhere when we're lost, remember, because that's the one crucial skill Mr. Zala over there seems to lack..." Dearka said, nodding his head at Athrun, who was easily carrying both all the tent equipment and his things all at once. As he set the stuff down, he kicked his bag to one side and grinned. "Ok, time for the fun part, setting up the tent in the middle of the night!" Kira said, reading Athrun's mind. As they all sighed, three of them grabbed a corner or 2 and pulled while Yzak put the stakes where they belonged and jumped around in it and banged on the top of it to test how sturdy it was. After it collapsed on him on the first try, they got it right after one or two more tries.

"Ok, this is my corner!" Called Dearka, pointing to the one facing the trees, "this is mine!" Kira called, pointing towards the side facing the lake. As Zala chose the third corner, which happened to face a tent with a bunch of girls in it, leaving Yzak, once again, hopeless for a good spot. "Hey Yzak, why don't you sleep next to your boyfriend?" Athrun asked, nudging Dearka. "Huh?" Yzak asked absent-mindedly, falling victim to Kira, who pushed Yzak's sleeping bag into his chest, knocking him down next to Dearka, "well, whatever, I don't care, I need sleep!" Yzak said, immediately crawling into his sleeping bag and falling asleep.

Athrun, Kira, and Dearka though, weren't as tired, having slept a lot of the way, in separate turns of course, to the campgrounds. So as they all sat around the fire Athrun had made, they all drank some of the soda they had brought. "You know what?!? We could have used the head-lights when we were setting up the tent!" Kira blurted out, causing Athrun and Dearka to slap their foreheads and mutter agreements. "Oh, and what do you say Dearka?" Athrun asked in a teasing voice, "what do you mean?" asked Dearka, who had no clue what the gray-eyed teen was talking about. "For us getting Yzak to sleep next to you! Duh, moron!" Athrun said, winking as he gestured towards the tent where Yzak was sleeping.

"Oh, yeah, thanks you guys..." Dearka said, looking down and turning bright red. "Don't feel so bad about liking Yzak, well, except for that it's Yzak, the single most annoying member of ZAFT..." Athrun said, muttering the last part. "Yeah, it's not a bad thing that you like a guy, it's just, different" Kira said, agreeing with his friend. "I guess, it's just... what do you think would happen if he found out?" Dearka asked like a nervous kid trying to ask out his crush on a date.

Yzak, who'd been awakened by a loud crash when Kira tripped over the cooler, had heard the whole conversation. "I thought I liked him first!" Yzak thought to himself. As he heard Dearka get up to grab something out of his bag in the tent, Yzak closed his eyes, acting like he was asleep.

"I still don't know what to do about you..." Dearka muttered, gathering up his courage as he kissed Yzak's cheek. All of a sudden, the white-haired boy was extremely glad that the fire was so bright, so that it hid the red of his face. "I'm bored..." Kira started, changing his mind suddenly as he heard the girls in the tent next to them scream about a snake in the tent. "We'll be right back!" Kira and Athrun said simultaneously, running over to help.

As Dearka sat there, wondering about what to say to Yzak, he was scared out of his mind when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "What the...?!?" Dearka almost shouted, falling over backwards to see Yzak laughing above him, wrapped up in his sleeping bag. "Y...Y...Yzak?" Dearka stuttered, suddenly losing the ability to speak.

"I... heard what you said earlier..." Yzak stated, unsure of what exactly to say after that. "Really?!" Dearka asked in horror, "Oh... uh... that...was just...um...a joke! Yeah, it was a joke!" Dearka said, making up the first excuse that came to him. "Don't worry about it, really, it's ok!" Yzak said, sitting next to him on the log next to the fire pit. "So... I guess you know now..." Dearka sighed, looking at the fire and avoiding eye contact with Yzak whenever possible.

"Dearka? Are you not getting what I said in through that blonde head of yours?!" Yzak asked, looking at his friend again, who glanced at him and turned so red Yzak could see even past the glow of the fire. "Huh?" Dearka asked, acting like he hadn't heard, turning brighter still. "I guess I'll just have to show you..." Yzak said, leaning forward and kissing his friend, right as Kira and Athrun came back, carrying a dead snake in front of them in triumph with kiss marks on their faces.

"What are you guys doing?!?" Kira asked, dropping the snake from shock. All of a sudden, Yzak and Dearka separated as fast as they could, both turning red as possible. "N...n...nothing!" Dearka squeaked, while Yzak was a little bolder, "I'm kissing my boyfriend for your information!" The teen said, wrapping his arms around the tanned boy's waist. As Athrun muttered something along the lines of 'I knew he was gay', Kira just nodded, getting over the shock and acting as if it was completely normal.

"I guess we'd better get to sleep, we have to do the first task of setting up the rest of the camping area tomorrow, so, yeah, good night everyone!" Dearka said, changing the subject. "Yeah, blondie's right, 'night everyone!" Kira said, stretching as he crawled into his sleeping bag and got into his corner, Athrun and Dearka doing the same. "I still have no where to sleep... 'cuz if I sleep in the center, 2 certain morons I know will 'accidentaly' step on me..." Yzak whined, liking it better when it was just him in the tent.

"Sleep with your boyfriend like we said earlier! Duh!" Kira said, laughign as even Yzak blushed at the remark. "Shut up Yamato!" Dearka chimed in. "Actually, I think I _will_ sleep next to my boyfriend!" Yzak said, smirking and kissing Dearka goodnight as he set his sleeping bag next to Dearka's and fell right back to sleep again along with Dearka while Kira and Athrun laughed themselves to sleep.

The next morning, as all four boys got up at their own speeds, they all grabbed clothes and got dressed, "what do we do first?" Asked Yzak, rubbing his eyes sleepily as Dearka told him that his shirt was on inside out. As he rolled his eyes and switched it around, Kira and Athrun started another fire. "Food first!" Kira replied, grabbing a pack of marshmellows from the shoe-box full he's brought. "Junk food for breakast?" Athrun asked, "ah, I nah?" Kira mumbled, swallowing a mouthful of marshmellow and translating himself, "I mean, yeah, why not?" He asked, grinning as his friend rolled his eyes, "Zala, Yamato, I don't know about you, but I'm eating fish!" Yzak said, grabbing a bowie knife from his bag and running down to the river talking to himself about how catching fish would be a piece of cake.

About 10 minutes later, Yzak came back with a bucket full of fish and a huge grin on his face as he put a sharpened stick through one and held it over the fire. "If your guys want some, go ahead and have some, I guess I went a little over board..." Yzak said as he ate the fish like he hadn't had food in months, the others soon joining him.

"Let's go swimming!" Dearka and Athrun said, immediately heading towards the other side of the lake, which was a little bit clearer, perfect for swimming in. "Last one to the swinging rope can't pilot their way out of a paper bag!" Kira called over his shoulder and Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka sprinted after him.

As the reached the swinging rope, they all pushed each other to see who would go first, getting stares from other campers. "Ladies first!" Athrun said and he pushed Yzak over to the rope, "well then go on ahead Zala" Yzak retorted, glaring at him. "Just go!" Kira said, pushing Athrun and Yzak both into the lake, both of the boys grabbing either Dearka's or Kira's wrists and pulling them under as well. As Yzak and Athrun came up laughing, Kira flared at the 2 of them. "That was _not_ part of the plan!" Kira growled as he coughed up half of the gallon of water he'd swallowed.

Dearka was just as mad, pushing poor Yzak's head under water in mid-breath and holding him there until he got pulled under by Yzak as they started wrestling over who was being a jerk and who wasn't as they got even more stares, embarrassing Kira and Athrun in front of the girls they'd helped the previous night. As Yzak fought back, he thrashed around in the water, laughing at his friend, who's gotten himself into the really deep part of the lake. "I suppose we'd better go get him..." Kira said as him and Athrun laughed and swam out into the deep water while Yzak coughed up the water he'd swallowed fighting Dearka.

"God, we make idiots of ourselves so easily..." Dearka muttered, shivering from being thrown into the coldest part. As they all moved to where the mini waterfalls were, they all had an idea. "Let's conquer the falls!" Kira cried, laughing as he ran towards the water flowing off the rock, immediately getting pulled under by the current. "Retard..." Athrun muttered as him and the other boys did the smart thing and went around the current until they were right at the rush of the mini-falls and laughed as they stuck their heads into the water.

All of a sudden, they heard and saw Kira thrashing around screaming. "Oh god! Get it off! It's gunna poison me!!! I'm too young to die! And too sexy! No!!!" Kira screamed, waving his arm around. "What the heck are you screaming about?!?" Athrun asked as he grabbed his friend's shoulders, "there's a HUGE leech on my arm!!!" Kira yelled, holding his arm out and trying to brush it off. As Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka looked at it, then him, they all narrowed their eyes at the boy for ruining their 'conquering of the falls' and they all smacked him upside the head. "You friggin' idiot! It's just a little thing!" Yzak said, taking the 1/4 inch long leech of Kira's arm and squishing it with his fingers. "You're such a wuss..." Athrun muttered, rolling his eyes at his friend. "What? It could have killed me!!!" Kira said, acting like a true drama queen. (A/N: drama king... my bad! --')

After they left the lake, the boys decided to go back to the tent for lunch. Most of the time was spent eating and laughing as Kira looked all over his arms for more traces of leeches. "You guys are some of the suckiest friends ever..." Kira muttered as he bit into his 'marshmellow and honey sandwich', immediately sitting up straight and going into a laughing fit. "God no! He's on a sugar high, everyone back away!" Athrun said, moving away from the boy.

"Oh no..." moaned Yzak, knowing the horrors of a sugar high better then any of the other boys. "Here we go..." Athrun said, walking slowly after Kira, who almost literally flew down the hill to the lake again. Dearka looked at Yzak, "what's up with the reaction?" he asked, wrapping his arm around the boy


	2. A surprise, sugarhigh Kira, and an angry...

Second chapter! w00tage! I really love this idea, I'm feeding off it I guess you can say...

Ren: liar... we make up these ideas and plant them in your soupy little brain

Lyserg: yeah! Dork!

Yoh: huh? What?

Zeke: uh yeah... what they all said...

whatever... feh... anyway, yeah... I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT SO READ AND REVIEW!

btw: sorry it took me so long to write this... I kinda forgot about the story at first... oops...''

"You mean you don't remember?" Yzak asked, looking at his friend hopefully, only to have the hopes shot down as Dearka started laughing, "oh! I remember now! Last Halloween and Cagalli's party!" Dearka cried, laughing even harder. As Dearka laughed, Yzak glared at him, rolling his eyes while he helped Athrun drag the still-bouncy and hyperactive Kira back to the campsite, Athrun soaking wet and panting as Kira tried to get away.

"No... more... sugar... KIRA!" Athrun said as he collapsed into a picnic-table bench. All of a sudden, they heard 2 familar voices, "need a little help?" asked Cagalli, popping out of a yellow jeep, followed by Lacus.

"Lacus? Cagalli? What are you doing here?" Kira and Athrun asked, falling down, Kira instantly sobering. "We decided to come camp with you guys to keep and eye on you and make sure you don't kill each other, especially you and Yzak..." Lacus said, smiling as she opened up a shoebox and let 5 Haro out to fly around.

As Cagalli and Lacus set up their tent, the boys all went into theirs, trying to get away from the girls as long as they could. "Great, now I'm stuck with morons and the two girls I absolutely can't stand..." Yzak muttered, even though everyone knew he idolized Lacus. When Kira and Athrun heard Lacus and Cagalli shriek when their tent collapsed on top of them as the boys' tent had onto Yzak, they rolled their eyes and ran out to help them. "Don't worry about it, we won't let them get in our way" Dearka muttered to Yzak, who nodded his head and glared at Kira, who was about to tell the girls about Yzak and Dearka.

"Yamato, if you say a word, I'll seriously maul you!" Yzak called out the tent's net window. Kira, knowing he was serious, shut his mouth. "Now, back to our discussion about Cagalli's party..." Dearka said, starting to laugh again. Yzak, rolling his eyes, punched his friend in the arm. "Must you bring it up?" Yzak asked, looking at his friend desperately, "you bet, come on, let's go remind everyone else!" Dearka laughed, getting up and running out of the tent, Yzak growling and following reluctantly.

"Hey, who remembers Cagalli's party last year?" Dearka asked his friends, looking for the recognition of his statement. "I do!" everyone said at the same time, starting to laugh as Yzak came out of the tent and sighed in exasperation. "Do you mean when Yzak was on the sugar high?" asked Athrun, trying to stay upright. "Yeah, let's refresh his memory!" Dearka said, laughing harder then before. "Do you remember Yzak? When you had too much Halloween candy and stuff and you dressed up like Lacus and got on the snack table and started singing?" Cagalli asked, falling off the fender of the jeep. "I hate you Dearka..." Yzak muttered as he stomped off down to the lake to 'conquer the falls' again.

"I think we made him mad..." Lacus murmered absently as she played with one of the Haro, throwing it up in the air while it buzzed around and fell back into her hands. Dearka, letting what Lacus said sink in, sighed and watched as his white haired friend glared back at them and climbed up the rocks, easily keeping his balance. "I'm such an idiot! I made him feel so stupid! God!" Dearka scolded himself, hitting his forehead and running after Yzak.

"What's up with Blondie?" asked Cagalli, contradicting herself with Dearka's nickname. "I suppose we can tell you now that they aren't here..." Kira said, looking at Cagalli and Lacus, who met his grin with questioning eyes. "What are you talking about?" Lacus asked, setting her Haro down to interact with the other 4 Haro.

"You know how Dearka has a crush on Yzak, right?" Athrun asked, getting a nod from each of the girls. "Well, obviously Scar-boy found out when me, Kira, and Dearka were talking about it last night, and when we went to help the campers next to us," he continued, grinning again at Kira at the thought of the girls, yet again getting confused looks from the two in front of them.

"Anyways, yeah, when we came back from killing a snake, guess what we saw?" Kira asked, glancing towards the lake. "What? What is it? Tell me!" Cagalli demanded, the suspense obviously killing her. "Dearka and Yzak kissing! I don't mean like a peck either, I mean a friggin' KISS kiss" Kira finished as Lacus and Cagalli's jaws dropped and their eyes widened. "Are you SERIOUS!" Lacus asked, amazed at the thought, "well, I'm never looking at them the same way again!" Cagalli stated, looking towards the lake as Kira had done.

-quick scene switch-

"Yzak? Yzak, where are you! I just saw you Pale Child!" Dearka called out, going under the shade of a bunch of willow trees as he trudged after Yzak, who had swam off after being made fun of. "God he's being such a baby over something so little!" Dearka whispered to himself. All of a sudden he jerked his head up as he saw a flash of white across the water about 200 feet in front of him.

"Yzak? Is that you?" Dearka asked the air, knowing he'd get no response even if it _was_ him. Dearka walked ahead a little further, then stopped, hearing a noise near him and got ready to see Yzak ambush him from behind, so he turned around.

"You idiot!" Yzak yelled, laughing as he jumped out at his friend. "Yzak? Where'd you come from?" Dearka yelled as he was shoved into the water face first as Yzak pushed him from behind. "I knew you'd figure I'd sneak up on you, and I knew you'd turn around like you always do, so I, using this knowledge, planned ahead. Now, had you not turned around, you would've seen me and been able to move, but you're too predictable" Yzak stated matter-of-factly. "So in english, you tricked me?" Dearka asked.

"Fine, ruin my smart moment..." Yzak said, pouting. "Bad enough you ruined my dignity!" Yzak finished, turning away from him and plopping down onto a nearby log. "What are you talking about?" Dearka asked, thouroughly confused. As Yzak looked at the boy incredulously, he smacked his forehead. "Do you mean bringing up the party thing?" Dearka asked in a softer tone, "yes!" Yzak snapped, looking away and pouting. As Dearka wrapped his arms around Yzak's shoulders, his kissed the boy's cheek, "you know I didn't bring it up to make you feel bad, plus, you started it!" Dearka said, laughing at the last part. "Liar!" Yzak said, starting to laugh in spite of himself.

"I guess we'd better get back to camp before they send out a friggin' search and rescue team..." muttered Yzak, grabbing Dearka's hand and resting his head on the boy's shoulder, getting some weird looks from other campers in the lake as they walked back out into where the sun was. As they walked back up the hill, they saw Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira all sitting in the doorway of the boys' tent laughing, then heard their names.

As the 2 boys snuck up the hill, the jumped out from behind the tent and scared everyone. As they gave each other a high-five, the girls started laughing, which they hadn't expected. "What's so funny?" Dearka demanded, looking down at the laughing girls. "You and Yzak... going out... too funny! I can't stand it!" Cagalli said through fits of laughter. "You have a problem with that!" Yzak snarled, wrapping both arms around Dearka and kissing him with no second thoughts, causing the girls to instantly quiet and cringe.

"Ok, enough of that, let's find something to do!" Athrun said, trying to change the subject from the two boys, who were grinning and making fun of Cagalli and Lacus, who were still shocked from the kiss. "Let's go on a hike up the mountains!" Kira exclaimed, laughing as he ran ahead onto the hiking path.

As Athrun followed, he rolled his eyes again. "Here we go..." Lacus sighed, running after him and laughing, "God, why?" asked Yzak, Cagali, and Dearka simultaneously.

While they all followed the hyper boy up the hiking trail, Cagalli had already started complaining. "We should have brought water... I'm hungry... When are we going to stop, my feet are killing me!" she whined, tugging on the back of Athrun's shirt. "_We_ all brought water and snacks, it's not our fault if you didn't..." Kira told his sister, smirking and holding up a canteen.

"I brought an extra bottle of water in case this happened..." Dearka sighed, handing her a bottle and smiling as Cagalli took it gratefully and drank half of it. Yzak smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "How sweet of you Dearka" he mused, kissing the boy's cheek.

Sorry this was so short, the only thing I can really work on right now and have ideas flow out right now would be my Shaman King story with a main pairing of Lyserg/OC! Plus, my dad's being an ass and won't let me on the internet cuz my room's not fricking spotless... ANYWAYS... Please review! If you do, I'll mention you in the next chapter. If you give me an idea: I'll give you credit for the idea AND give you a BIG part in the chapters to come! ja ne!


	3. showers and a fight and my apology!

Hey! SapphireSeibrem here, I 'm in a happy mood today, because A.) It's my b-day and I'm finally turning 14 (March 15th if you're wondering...) and B.) we didn't have to put our dog Blade to sleep just for biting some kid, he's just in quarantine for 10 days! (not that that's _good_, but still! .')

Vash: forgive her, she had WAY too many cookies and cupcakes... -.-'

SapphireSeibrem- Shut up... ANYWAYS... Yesh! this is chapter three, and, as promised, Sailor-z-360 will have a big part in the chapters to come, since she gave me 3 good ideas (one of which will be slightly altered to fit my weirdo personality), and I will be mentioning GCN-anime-dragon, RuByMoOn17, and Asga in this chapter!

since I don't know what you look like, here's the descriptions I'm gunna make up, tell me if you like them if not, I'll change them:

Asga- black hair, blue eyes, and isn't afraid to hurt someone if they make them mad.

RuByMoOn17- hazel eyes, pink hair, and shyer then the other girls.

GCN-anime-dragon- purple eyes, blonde hair, and stubborn.

Sailor-z-360- purple hair, green eyes, and has a crush on Yzak.

DISCLAIMER: you all know damn well I don't own any of this crap... -.-

"Thank you Dearka!" Cagalli chirped as she hugged him quickly. Yzak, pissy as ever, glared at the girl and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy protectively, "Jeez, obsessive much?" Kira asked as him and Athrun grinned at him. All of a sudden, there was a snap as Dearka stepped forward and he broke the thin tree root he had been standing on.

As he slipped and fell, Yzak went down with him and they fell straight into a muddy swamp area. "God... this is just great..." pouted Yzak, trying to scrape mud off his cheeks and forehead. Dearka, though, just laughed like crazy. "I think you look sexy covered in mud..." Dearka teased, pulling Yzak into another kiss.

"Hey! Lover boys! Are you two still alive down there?" Kira asked from the top of the mini hill they had slid down. "Yeah! We're alive! Thanks for the help!" Yzak retorted as Athrun laughed at him. "C'mon! Stop being mean and help them up you two..." Lacus told the two boys. As Kira and Athrun groaned and complained, Cagalli and Lacus actually voluntarily climbed down into where Yzak and Dearka were and helped them up, despite some muddy clothes and hair getting tangled with bushes.

As Lacus and Cagalli laughed at each other's faces, Yzak pouted and ranted about 'poor footing and crappy hiking trails'. When they finally got back to their tents, Yzak, Dearka, Lacus, and Cagalli all decided to take showers to wash off the mud and swamp sludge.

Much to the dismay of the two boys, they found out that the showers in the men's bathroom didn't have curtains or stalls or anything like that, just 3 shower heads. As Dearka groaned and pretended to bash his head on the wall, Yzak, finally, didn't complain about something and started taking his clothes off. (A/N: DeaYza fangirl drooling moment! XD yeah!) Dearka looked back up to see his boyfriend in just his boxers and couldn't help but stare.

"I guess you're taking a shower fully dressed, Dearka?" Yzak teased, turning the water on but almost having a heart attack when it was freezing cold. "Oh... my... god..." Yzak muttered as his teeth chattered while he attempted to get the last clumps of mud and twigs out of his hair. "Cold?" Dearka teased, smirking as he hugged his boyfriend and messed up his hair.

Meanwhile, Kira and Athrun, not paying attention to where they were going, were on their way to take a shower, (even though they hardly got dirty), and walked into the girls' bathroom were Lacus and Cagalli were getting undressed to take their showers. "Gah! What the hell are you doing in here!" Cagalli screamed, immediately grabbing a towel and covering up as Lacus stumbled into one of the stalls to hide. "Oh god! we're so sorry!" Athrun apologized as they turned around and ran out before they got pummeled by Cagalli.

"God... I didn't need to see Cagalli like that..." Kira muttered, shuddering a few times and shaking his head. As they finally found the right bathroom, Athrun and Kira had another shocking site as they saw Dearka and Yzak making out under the running water in nothing but their boxers. "I think we need to wait 'til later... _way_ later..." Kira suggested, Athrun nodding and already heading back to the campsite.

That night, after everything that day had been talked about and laughed at, everyone sat around the campfire eating some hamburgers that Lacus had so kindly cooked. All of a sudden, three girls walked up behind Kira and Athrun and looked at Cagalli and Lacus, then Kira and Athrun. "Ahem..." said one of the girls, tapping Athrun on the shoulder. As Kira and him turned around their eyes widened and they looked at the girls, then Lacus and Cagalli, then each other. "I think we need to run..." Athrun whispered.

"You won't have time..." said the first girl as she grabbed them by the backs of their shirts. "Who are these girls Athrun!" Cagalli asked, standing up with her hands on her hips. "I'm Asga!" stated the girl who had a grip on their shirts, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Ruby Moon" said the second girl quietly, hiding behind the other two girls slightly. "Just call me Dragon" the third girl replied, a sneer on her face as they glanced at Lacus and Cagalli.

"Run you two! Run like the wind!" Dearka told them, hiding behind Yzak. Lacus and Cagalli were now not only beating Athrun and Kira over the head, but attacking the three girls also. "Get the hell away from our tent you spaztic freaks!" screeched Yzak, before getting pushed out of the way by Lacus, who got slapped across the face and knocked down with Yzak, the two of them ripping a hole in the boys' tent. "Look what you did now!" Dearka yelled at Athrun and Kira, who were already bruised and beaten. "Now where are we gonna sleep! If you two morons wouldn't have been little man whores, we wouldn't be in this rut!" he lectured, before the two boys got shoved out of the way when the 5 girls started an all out brawl amongst themselves.

After about 15 minutes and numerous buckets of cold water, Dragon, Ruby Moon, and Asga had come out victorious in the fight, but didn't get Athrun and/or Kira in the end. As they went back to their tent pouting and spouting cuss words in every language they knew, and some they didn't know they knew, Cagalli and Lacus managed to stand upright and get cleaned up, again. "Well, where are we gunna sleep, hmm?" Yzak asked, now extremely angry.

"God, shut up, you can all sleep in our tent! Jeez, do you ever stop your bitching Yzak!" Lacus snapped, giving everyone a shock at the harshness in her voice. "What was that you pink haired whore!" Yzak asked, even though he'd never hurt her, especially because then he'd never hear any more of her songs. "How will we all fit in that dinky tent?" Kira asked, slightly worried at the thought. Lacus and Cagalli grinned evilly.

As they put out the camp fire, they all stood inside the small tent, which was supposed to be made for no more then three people, and looked around. "Oh... no... I know what you're planning!" Athrun snapped, looking at the glint in Cagalli's eyes. "Well, then lay down and go to bed!" she told the boy with a grin. Kira caught on and moaned and groaned in complaint, but still didn't get his way as Lacus and Cagalli got most of the room in the tent to sprawl out, while Athrun attempted to sleep, even though him and Kira were huddled closer together then he ever wanted be be next to a guy and Yzak and Dearka were sleeping peacefully hugging each other.

I'm sooooooooo sorry this chapter sucked so bad... I wrote it in a short period of time and ended up not getting to go camping for my b-day (yeah, it's the end of this story and March 17th... two days... that's gotta be a speed record! -.-;) cuz of sucky ass non-spring-ish weather for spring break (whoopee, NOT!) and so I didn't get any ideas, so that sucks, so review, and the 3 girls I put in, I'm sorry if I made your personalities wrong, and Sailor-z-360, you'll start appearing next chapter! (sorry I forgot you on this chappie! Gomen!) PLEASE R+R!

Added update: oh my god! I'm so sorry this took so long... it's like... August now!

. my computer crashed once or twice, luckily my dad was able to restore this all (except my pictures... ;;) so yeah, I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And as a note, anyone who reads this that read my Avatar story 'Spirit of Music', I should have said this, but that was a one-shot, I'm not adding another chapter... it was just a filler when I had some minor writer's block.


End file.
